


Blood bag

by Le_purple



Series: ships [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Mild Blood, No Sex, Vampires, how do i write endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Perhaps it was the feeling of pride at giving blood for those who needed it, it could have been a sort of morbid thrill of having her blood drained...or maybe it was nurse Maryam.





	Blood bag

It had been about 5 years since Rose Lalonde was involved in the accident. She was driving back from a party at the house of someone she didn't know, her friends sitting in the back, waiting to fall asleep on random household objects. Rose was half-an-hour away from her house when someone skidded and crashed into the front of her car, killing the people who crashed into her. Rose was rushed to hospital, broken glass causing her to almost bleed to death as well as broken bones. 

Ever since she had recovered Rose had almost routinely donated blood, at first out of gratitude but after a while his pushed by an internal drive of which she couldn't place. Perhaps it was the feeling of pride at giving blood for those who needed it, it could have been a sort of morbid thrill of having her blood drained...or maybe it was nurse Maryam. Nurse Maryam, or rather, Kanaya Maryam was a haematologist, though her career in haematology only funding her way to a more promising career of a heart surgeon. She had pale skin that almost seemed to glow, though her pale complexion was confusing to Rose as Kanaya would usually to be found outside and seemed to greatly enjoy the suns warm light. Over time, Rose's infatuation with nurse Maryam only grew, Rose even marking on her calendar when she was able to donate blood so she was able to get up close to her more often, and bask in the faint smell of her apple scented hand cream, covered by the sterile gloves. Luckily for Rose, Nurse Maryam happened to work at a large hospital of which involved a psychiatric care unit, the very psychiatric care unit Rose happened to hold a job at. Rose wouldn't call it stalking but she closely followed Kanaya's activities, Rose had discovered that when it was time for Kanaya to have lunch, she wouldn't eat, but just sat outside enjoying the sun. Due to the frequent meetings and same place of work, Rose was able to befriend Kanaya, learning more about her as a person and gaining the ability to look into Kanaya's sparkling green eyes whenever she was on break.

 

"...I think I might buy it."

"Why?"

"Because it'll fuck with my mother." Rose and Kanaya were outside the hospital on break, sitting on one of the benches outside and not really looking at anything.

"Hey Kanaya!" A strangers voice yelled. Looking over, Rose saw a girl walk out of the automatic doors with a long blue, denim jacket with one of the sleeves rolled up, showing that she sported a cast.

"Hey Vriska." Kanaya said, an almost sad tinge to her voice. 

"Do you know her?" Rose asked, picking up on Kanaya's tone.

"Uh, it's nothing, really."

"It's ok, you can tell me." Rose assured.

"Well...ok. I used to have feelings for her at one point, she asked me to make her a dress, and uh, being the lovesick idiot I was, I made it and didn't even question it. When I went to check up on her in our dorm, I walked in and saw her LITERALLY SUCKING DICK in the dress I made her." Rose and Kanaya laughed a little, Kanaya preforming exaggerated hand movements to prove her point.

"That must've...sucked." They both guffawed and snorted. There was a beeping noise coming from Kanaya's watch.

"Oh, I'm back on shift. See you later."

"See you later."Rose tried to think of a pun but she couldn't.

*****************

After every work day, Rose would go down to the haematology ward to wait for Kanaya's shift to end. She walked in and looked around, not seeing Kanaya anywhere, but this being normal as Kanaya wasn't always taking blood.  
"Can I help you doctor?" A nurse asked, cocking his head slightly in confusion at why a doctor was in the waiting room.

"I'm just waiting for Nurse Maryam to finish her shift."

"Oh, Kanaya? She had to go home, she nearly fainted." Rose was suprised, she knew Kanaya was feeling bad all week, but she never seemed to be one to shy away from work, even if she was a bit under the weather. "She left her purse here, she has another pair of keys so she's probably in bed but I think she will appreciate it." He added, going behind the desk and fetching a purse. It was simple, yet stylish, a medium sized black bag with green swirls around the flap and the front pockets. Rose took the bag and thanked the nurse, thankfully knowing where Kanaya lived.

It took her about 20 minutes to get to Kanaya's apartment. It had a metal balcony that stretched out a few feet from the door, leafy tendrils from the potted plants almost getting tangled in Rose's hair as she walked underneath. When she unlocked the door, all she saw was a twisted flight of stairs carpeted with bright red and a large alcove where shoes and umbrellas were intended to be put, but only had a wooden table with a drawer and a succulent on top. Rose quietly ascended the stairs, careful not to make any noise so that she didn't wake Kanaya, though she wanted to make sure she was alright. When Rose finished walking up the first flight of stairs, she could hear a distant wheezing and growling, like some animal was there. Did she have a dog? Rose turned the corner to see that none of the lights were on, and there was something in a ball under a blanket making the noise. Rose silently walked forwards and tore the blanket off, yelping in surprise as she was pushed onto the floor by the animal. Rose could do nothing but stare at it's face, her body pinned and too afraid to scream. The figure had pointed features that were almost petite, but was cut short of that with the way the skin stretched around the bones as if the creature was starved. The skin was pale, so pale in fact that it seemed to glow. Out of it's mouth came two fangs that glistened and were almost as white as the creature that had them. Rose's eyes were quickly upwards as she stared into it's eyes. They were bloodshot, yet still glimmered in what little light came in through the shut blinds, and the irises were a deep, sparkling jade that lit up the face, more so than the ghostly pale skin against shiny black hair. The creature stared back and quickly sprung up, cowering back as Rose climbed up in confusion.  
"K-Kanaya?!" She blurted. Kanaya seemed to be surprised, shifting underneath the loose, grey shirt and sweatpants that covered her bones.

"Rose I'm so-I'm so, hungry-I'm sorry." She said, approaching Rose who only stood still. Kanaya pushed her to the wall and dug her teeth into Rose's neck, Rose crying out in pain as Kanaya sucked the blood from her wound, her body draining and becoming weaker, her vision blurring, her heart pounding. As Kanaya took more, Rose's legs became shaky and weak, almost collapsing if not for Kanaya wrapping her arm around her and pulling her close, still drinking her blood.  
"Kahn..ah...a...I...cahnnnt..." Rose murmured, leaning into Kanaya as she began to slip. Kanaya jerked away, gaining what she needed and realising her affect on Rose.

"Rose are you ok?!" Rose only hummed, collapsing into Kanaya.

*************

Rose rarely donated after discovering that Kanaya was a vampire, her blood count never enough to donate safely. They moved in together so that Rose's neck was more easily accessible to Kanaya, Kanaya not transforming Rose into a vampire but extending her natural human lifespan into that of an immortal one.


End file.
